


Forever is a Promise

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: Bin knows forever is a promise that will never be broken.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Forever is a Promise

The apartment is cold. Their inner heating system has always had a problem fighting the winter months. Bin shifts in place, tucking the blanket further under his leg as his eyes scan the various vision boards laid out on the coffee table before him. Green and black and silver, red and white and gold. The wedding is five months away. His chest sinks with dread at all the planning they still need to do.

Bin perks up as the apartment door opens with a click. There's a bit of mumbled talking from the entryway accompanied by the sound of shuffling. Jinwoo crosses to the kitchen without greeting. He carries one large bag to their small, circular table, bringing with it the smell of meats and spices. Bin's lips curl into a smile. The cold outdoor air colored Jinwoo's nose and cheeks red and his hair sticks out in odd directions after being freed from the beanie he left their apartment in. Jinwoo looks between him and the food before shuffling to the couch.

Bin pulls open the blanket and Jinwoo presses in beside him. A few minutes of silence pass as Jinwoo buries his face into the blanket and against Bin's neck, the cold of his skin making Bin straighten in shock. As the cold bleeds out of him, Bin kisses the top of his head.

"Have you made any progress?" Jinwoo pulls the blanket away from his face and looks at the coffee table. "Black and green?"

"I figured I would try and make a few vision boards myself while you were gone."

Jinwoo leans forward and switches the green and red color swatches. He presses back into Bin's body again. "Green and white looks better."

"I don't know why we're trying to pick colors when we don't have a theme yet."

"The theme comes from the colors. You can have a hundred red ideas, but only certain colors fit outdoors weddings."

"I don't even know why we're having it outdoors."

Jinwoo laughs. "You're the one who wanted the wedding outside! Don't blame me!"

Bin pouts. "I'm hungry."

"Get it yourself. I'm not moving until I'm warm."

Bin reaches to the other side of the couch while Jinwoo whines in protest. He retrieves a second blanket and unfolds it with a flourish, sending various color swatches and reference photos to the ground on the other side of the coffee table.

"Bin, you—"

Jinwoo's words disappear as Bin drops the blanket on him, smothering him in the cheap plaid fleece. A moment of shuffling later, Jinwoo's head pops out of the top of it. He bundles the fabric under his chin and sticks his lips out like a duck.

Bin grins. "What are you doing?"

With his lips still puckered, Jinwoo says, "Kisses will help me warm up."

Bin tucks the blanket back around himself and leans into Jinwoo, kissing him twice on the lips. He kisses Jinwoo's nose, his cheeks, his eyebrow, and his forehead. Jinwoo still has his eyes closed when Bin pulls away.

They don't stay closed for long, opening with a frown on his lips. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I'm hungry."

Jinwoo huffs. "You don't think I'm hungry, too? You can be so demanding, you know."

Bin sneaks one hand out of his blanket cocoon and slides it into the back of Jinwoo's hair, pulling him close and kissing him deeper this time. Jinwoo melts into him. He frees an arm from his blanket and rests his hand on Bin's neck. Their lips part for a moment as Jinwoo shifts closer. Bin opens his eyes for that brief second, seeing Jinwoo's cheeks red now from blush rather than the cold, and then they're kissing again as Jinwoo wraps both arms around Bin's shoulders. Bin whines an unintelligible complaint, not sure what even he's trying to say. Jinwoo knows without needing to know. He sheds his blanket and climbs onto Bin's lap, pressing even closer against him as he pushes his fingers through the back of Bin's hair.

When finally they part, Jinwoo pulls the second blanket around himself again and rests against Bin's chest. His chin digs into Bin's shoulder almost painfully, but Bin doesn't dare move. The quiet stretches on and on as Bin rubs Jinwoo's back.

"I can't wait to marry you," Jinwoo whispers.

Bin smiles. "I've thought about eloping instead of worrying about all this wedding business."

Jinwoo laughs. "My mom would kill you if you did. She's put too much time and effort into planning already."

"I know, I know." Bin sighs. "I just want to be able to call you my husband already."

"You will soon enough."

As Jinwoo goes off to the kitchen to put their dinner on plates, Bin slides off the couch and gathers the strewn papers and photos. He kneels before the coffee table and sets new vision boards. They eat in silence, watching whatever they can find on television without commercials. One of them occasionally shifts a color swatch or reference photo on their coffee table without discussion, though mostly Jinwoo corrects Bin's choices.

They leave their dishes piled on the end table once they've finished and huddle close to one another with a single blanket draped over both of them. Jinwoo grabs a blue color swatch.

"Do you remember the day I first told you I love you?"

Bin bumps Jinwoo's shoulder with his own. "I'll never forget that day."

Jinwoo shifts the items on the coffee table. "It rained for hours. We almost cancelled the date, but we decided it would be an adventure to get caught in a storm together."

"The street outside the restaurant flooded so we couldn't leave. I remember."

"And I took you by the hand and I told you I wanted to make you a promise, but I didn't know what the promise was."

Jinwoo sits back. Every color swatch and photo sit in a beautiful, colorful mosaic. Bin slides his fingers between Jinwoo's and kisses the back of his hand.

"My promise to you is forever." Jinwoo looks at Bin. "My promise is everything. Our wedding should reflect that."

Bin draws Jinwoo in again, squeezing his hand as he peppers his face in kisses. Jinwoo's promise is forever, and forever is a promise Bin knows he'll never break.


End file.
